1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure and an array substrate, and more particularly, a multi-domain pixel structure and an array substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advantages of light weight and small size, liquid crystal display panels have been widely used in all kinds of electronic products, for example, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a notebook. As the technology of large-size liquid crystal display panels has evolved rapidly, the liquid crystal display panels now occupy the greatest proportion of the entire display market. However, the viewing angle of the liquid crystal display panels is limited and hinders the technical evolution of the liquid crystal display panels. A traditional in-plane switching liquid crystal display panel is thus developed.
In the traditional in-plane switching liquid crystal display panel, there is only one alignment direction in a single sub pixel because the alignment direction is formed by a rubbing method. However, because the liquid crystal molecules have both long axes and short axes, leading to the birefringence, the phase difference varies according to different viewing angles. And this is why color changes in the image displayed by the traditional in-plane switching liquid crystal display panel from different viewing angles. In other words, bluish color happens when a viewer sees the liquid crystal display panel along the long axis, and yellowish color happens when the viewer sees the liquid crystal display panel along the short axis. To avoid color wash-out, the pixel electrode in a single sub pixel is recently designed as a specific form and thus the liquid crystal molecules in different sections of the sub pixel rotate in the different directions when a voltage is applied to the pixel electrode of the liquid crystal display panel. Nevertheless, color wash-out remains; especially, the lower Gamma value, the more severe color wash-out.
Accordingly, reducing color wash-out in the liquid crystal display panel is a main objective in the field.